¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Tom!
by Luna Issabella
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tom y el esta trabajando, por culpa de James. Pero claro, teniendo un esposo tan especial, su hijo tambien lo es... y luego de pasar el susto de su vida, Tom resive el mejor regalo de cumpleaños... bueno, el tercer mejor regalo. TomxJames


_**Feliz Cumpleaños, Tom.**_

Tom bufo, una vez más, pensando en una y mil formas de torturar a ese pseudo auror que tenia por esposo.

No importaba que tan bueno fuera su dulce y torpe James en la cama (y la prueba de que lo era jugaba ahora con su serpiente) lo mataría.

Mira que dejarlo solo con el niño... Jamás en toda su vida el ex Lord Oscuro había tenido que cuidar de un mocoso y ahora...

-Harry, deja a Naguini en paz-seseo, molesto, volviendo la vista a los papeles que tenia frente a sí.

El porqué Tom Riddle trabajaba un 31 de diciembre, día de año nuevo y su cumpleaños para más INRI era culpa de James. El y su tonto afán de celebrar navidad en familia (dígase, Sirius y Severus -muy a su pesar-, Remus y Regulus y Lily -quien no le caía muy bien-) lo habían retrasado en el trabajo.

Tom miro de soslayo como su hijo, Harry (un tonto nombre que James se encapricho en ponerle) Thomas Riddle Potter que reía tontamente y apretujaba a Naguini contra su cuerpo. Era la viva imagen de su esposo, salvo por sus negros cabellos y sus verdes ojos. Todo lo demás lo saco de James.

Bufo y se permitió una media sonrisa de orgullo. Harry, a sus cortos 4 años era muy inteligente y manipulador (aunque a James le doliera, cuando fuera a Hogwarts el morenito seria un Slytherin) y fue uno de sus mejores regalos de cumpleaños.

Bueno, luego de su querida serpiente Naguini, claro.

Aun recordaba con gracia cuando un nervioso James Potter, luego de 3 años de relación (al menos la formal) le dio la gran noticia de que sería padre, casualmente un día como ese.

_Flash Back_

-Tom, debo decirte algo-dijo un guapo joven de enredados cabellos castaño, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente

-¿no podrías hacer algo con tu cabello, aunque fuese el día de hoy?-pregunto con fastidio, acercándose a él y tratando, en vano, de acomodar el castaño cabello de su joven pareja

-Tom, por favor, no te enojes, sé que no lo planeamos, en realidad yo no sabía que podía, y entonces yo...-soltó rápida y torpemente, retrocediendo un poco y ocultando su mirada

Y por un segundo, Tom espero lo peor.

Oh vamos, ¡que el que alguna vez fue el mago oscuro más temido tambien podía tener miedo!

-James, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, enojándose

-por favor Tom, entenderé si no quieres estar con nosotros, es decir, yo puedo sacarnos adelante, solo... Solo quería que lo supieras-siguió, con lagrimas en los ojos, mal interpretando el enojo en los verdes ojos de su novio

-James, ¿de qué demonios hablas?-pregunto aun mas enfadado

"¿Nosotros?"

-e... Estoy embarazado-susurro, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo, como Tom jamás lo había visto

Al moreno le tomo unos segundos analizar esas palabras. ¿Embarazado?

-pero eso es... Imposible-susurro

-yo... Yo entenderé si... Si... Si no nos quieres-hipo James, ya sollozando

-¿cuánto tienes?

-dos meses-respondió, saco su varita y convoco su maleta-te... Te amo To... Tom-hipo de nuevo encogiendo su maleta

-¿a dónde demonios crees que vas?-pregunto, alzando una ceja

James lo miro confundido. ¿Cómo que a donde se iba?

-¿Tom?-pregunto

El mayor acorto la distancia que los separaba, paso un brazo por la cintura de James y lo pego a su pecho.

-¿qué te hace pensar que dejare que tu y mi hijo se vayan de aquí?-pregunto, para luego tomar posesión de los carnosos labios de James

-Tom-gimió el menor, mirándolo con amor en los ojos-¿no estás enojado?

-sorprendido, más bien-admitió y lo volvió a besar, saboreando con su lengua la tibia cavidad

-oh-suspiro el chico, jalando a Tom para caer sobre el sofá-me alegra, Tommy

-¿Tommy?-el mayor alzo una ceja, intrigado por el apodo

-¡claro!-el chico rio y lleno de suaves besos su cara

El mayor rodo los ojos y deslizo sus labios con suavidad por su cuello.

-Tom-suspiro el otro

-¿sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños-susurro, besándolo

Tom bufo pero correspondió al beso, acariciando a James por debajo de la túnica que llevaba puesta

-Tom-gimió, alzando sus caderas, en busca de más contacto-hazme el amor-rogo, sus ojos brillantes de desbordante pasión

Tom sonrio, solicito. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su habitación.

-_te dije que tu pareja olía diferente_-seseo Naguini, saliendo de la habitación, antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Tom no le puso mucha atención, centrado más en despojar de su ropa a su novio, que de cualquier otra cosa.

_Fin Flash Back_

-_le va a gustad, Nagui_-escucho que decía Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Pero claro, no fue lo que dijo, si no el _como_ lo dijo.

-_Harry, ¿me entiendes cuando te hablo así?_-pregunto, mirándolo

El pequeño lo miro, con sus ojos iguales, sonriendo.

-_claro que si, papá_-respondió, apretujando aun mas a Naguini-_Nagui dissse que se dama pad... Pad..._

-_Parsél_-dijo la serpiente, tratando de liberarse del abrazo

-_¡eso!_-Harry rio tontamente y dejo ir a la serpiente

Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad y camino hasta la chimenea.

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Tom, observándolo desde su escritorio

Harry se giro, con un puñado de Polvos Flú en su mano, riendo, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, que Tom obviamente reconoció.

-sodpesa-dijo arrojando los polvos

Tom se levanto rápidamente y llego hasta el antes de que se perdiera tras las llamas verdes (luego de decir correctamente la dirección, sin errores para sorpresa de Tom), con Naguini enredada en la cintura del chico (en algún momento llego primero).

Pero Harry hizo algo de fuerza y los tres cruzaron las llamas.

Aparecieron en, supuso Tom, el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tom!-grito una familiar voz

Alzo la vista y se encontró con un alegre James, vestido con la túnica rojo borgoña que él le había regalado en navidad y peinado decentemente (por primera vez en su vida)

-¡por Merlín! ¡James!-grito, apretando a Harry contra su pecho-¿tú le dijiste a Harry que lo hiciera?

-etto, si-se sonrojo, comprendiendo que se refería a lo de la Red Flú-¿estás enojado?

-¡claro que estoy enojado!-gruño-¿y si hubiera dicho la dirección mal? ¿Y si no lo hubiera garrado a tiempo? ¿Dónde estaría tu hijo ahora?

James retrocedió, acongojado por la ira de su esposo. Los verdes ojos de Tom, como los pastos de Irlanda y cálidos -al menos para el- como una suave llama verde, se volvieron rojos por unos segundos, recordándole que ese fue el temido Lord Voldemort

-yo no...-intento disculparse

-papá, ¿estásss enojado?-pregunto Harry, mirándolo con sus verdes ojos, llenos de lagrimas

Tom lo miro, tratando de controlar su rabia.

Al ver sus ojos, el pequeño se asusto y trato de soltarse de sus brazos.

Naguini, apretujada en la cintura del niño, sirvió de palanca para que Harry se deslizara de los brazos de su padre.

Una vez libre, el niño corrió a los brazos de su papi James, y se arrebujo en ellos sollozando.

-pe... Peddon papi-sollozo, mirando a Tom, que lo miraba confundido-yo no... Yo no quedia que...

-no es tu culpa pequeño-arrullo James, aun temblando-papa no está enojado contigo, sino conmigo

-¿contigo?-Harry se giro confundido a Tom y luego a James-¿es pod lo de mi manito?-pregunto, ladeando la cabeza

-Harry no...

-espera-corto Tom, sus ojos nuevamente verdes-¿hermano?-miro a James, inquisidor

El castaño sonrio, apenado.

-Harry, tío Padfoot dejo algunos dulces para ti, están en el comedor

-¡dudces!-chillo el niño, olvidándose al instante de su temor y corriendo torpemente al comedor

-_Harry, ¡no corras!_-seseo Naguini, siguiéndolo, como una madre regañando a su pequeño

-¿James?-pregunto Tom, alzando una ceja, inquisitivo

-Tom, no te enojes-sonrio nervioso-quería decírtelo antes, pero Harry pensó que sería buena idea decírtelo para tu cumpleaños y pues...

-James-advirtió, sosteniendo con dos dedos el puente de su nariz

-seremos padres-dijo el menor, sonriendo ampliamente

Tom lo miro sorprendido, para luego sonreír. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Tomo a James entre sus brazos y lo beso, feliz.

-¿cuánto?

-tres meses-James rio y lleno de besitos su cara-¿sigues enojado?

-me asuste bastante cuando vi a Harry con los polvos Flú

-perdón-se disculpo, besándolo-feliz cumple años amor

-gracias-lo beso nuevamente

Desde la puerta del comedor, Harry observaba a sus papis, sonriendo ampliamente, sus ojos brillando traviesos.

-_¿no te dije que ssseria buena idea?_-pregunto a la serpiente, mirándola

-_no creí que funcionara_-asintió el reptil-_sin duda, serás un gran Slytherin, Tom se creyó de verdad que te asusto_

-_es mi papi, imposible asustarme_-rio y se acerco al salón-_feliz cumple años, papá_-dijo en parsél, sonriendo ampliamente

James alzo una ceja y miro a su esposo.

-¿él tambien?

Tom rio suavemente y asintió. James rodo los ojos.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba. Ahora su esposo y su hijo podrían secretearse a placer, el no entendería nada.

Sonrio, bueno, el parsél tambien tenía sus _ventajas._

Ventajas que pensaba poner en práctica en cuanto Harry se durmiera. Rio para sí mismo. Sips, estar embarazado tenia ciertas ventajas tambien.

Fin


End file.
